Soap
by fallen-archer
Summary: Sherlock overhears John in the Shower. JohnLock. Rated M for some good old fashioned smut.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't written a fic in years! After recently getting into Sherlock and reading some other nice stories I was inspired to write something again. This is my first attempt at JohnLock, hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>John stepped into the steaming shower and emitted a sigh of relief as the hot water flowed over his aching body. He could feel the dirt and stench of what was an excruciatingly long three-day excursion through the sewers of London washing away. They had been contacted by Lestrade after he received post from a killer confessing his crimes and leaving clues to where he had slain his victims. John laughed remembering how frustrated Sherlock had been after being handed a fistful of riddles. Sherlock hates riddles.<p>

John reached for a bar of soap and began to wash up, mind still fixed on Sherlock. "_God is he extraordinary"_ thought John "_his intellect, demeanor, those lips, that hair, and Gods that voice!"_ John imagined the low, velvety growl of the detective's voice whispering his name "John." John absent-mindedly rubbed the soap over his chest and abdomen while imagining Sherlock stripping down after the long day; his firm chest and tight ass. John felt himself grow hard at the thought. His right hand found its way down to his erection as he imagined Sherlock welcoming him into his mouth, his soft wet lips sliding down his shaft. John began to stroke himself at the image of his friend taking him in and out of his mouth, deep into his throat, sucking, licking his tip.

John was panting as he stroked faster and faster. He could tell he was going to climax soon. He imagined grabbing those beautiful curly locks on the detective's head and forcing him to take it deeper. As John imagined himself climaxing into Sherlock's mouth, a sticky sheen on his lips, he came spilling his seed onto his stomach. The bar of soap he didn't realize he'd been crushing fell to the shower floor with a bang and John let out a guttural moan of pleasure.

John was snapped out of his moment of ecstasy by a loud rapping on the door followed by "John are you alright?" Sherlock had heard him. John cursed himself for being so loud.

"Uh yeah, yeah I'm alright. No…um…no worries mate." He replied thoroughly embarrassed. Sherlock had asked if he was alright so maybe he hadn't betrayed himself as he feared.

John finished washing himself off and stepped out of the shower to towel dry. He figured he could make up some excuse if Sherlock asked what had happened.

* * *

><p>Sherlock was walking through the hallway toward his bedroom when he heard John yell in the bathroom. He instinctively knocked on the door and asked if his friend was alright, but as John called back to him, memories of similar occasions came flooding into Sherlock's mind. He remembered twice walking past John's bedroom and hearing that yell; no not a yell, a moan.<p>

Sherlock stopped, trying to conceive what could make John moan like that when it clicked. John was pleasuring himself. Sherlock felt his trousers get uncomfortably tight at the thought. He ran into his bedroom struggling with the zipper on his pants as he went.


	2. Chapter 2

John had finished toweling off and threw on a pair of boxer shorts before exiting the bathroom. On the way to his bedroom he heard something coming from Sherlock's room. John opened his bedroom door and went to begin dressing when he thought he heard Sherlock call him from the other room. He stuck his head out of the door when he heard it again "John!"

John hurried down the hall. "John!" He heard Sherlock say almost desperately.

"I'm here what do you…" John stopped. He had opened Sherlock's door to find him standing in front of an arm-chair, back to John. Sherlock had one hand holding on to the top of the chair, the other stroking his hard member feverishly.

"John, oh John" Sherlock panted. He had not noticed his friend enter the room. John watched as Sherlock fucked his own hand. John felt himself grow hard again. Without much thought he began to walk toward Sherlock.

John stopped behind the detective. He placed a hand on his flatmate's back and said "Sherlock."

The detective jumped. He stumbled back and hurriedly attempted to cover himself with his hand.

"John oh my…I…I don't know what to say." He whispered turning crimson and lowering his head to the ground.

John stepped forward closing the gap between them. He reached down to the hand Sherlock had covering himself and moved it away. Lacing their fingers together John said "Say my name Sherlock."

A sly grin played across the detective's face. He leaned forward and pressed his lips into John's. John kissed back slow and tentative at first before thrusting his tongue into Sherlock's mouth. Their tongues danced around each other. Sherlock dragged his teeth over John's lower lip and John sighed.

John pressed his body flush against Sherlock as they kissed. He could feel his erection aching, he grinded against Sherlock's crotch. He felt the detective's breath catch in his throat.

Sherlock purred in John's ear "John make that sound again." John pulled back a little, confused. "That sound, the moan from the shower." Sherlock panted "What got you to make that sound?"

"You" John said. His mouth found Sherlock's neck and he dug his teeth in. Sherlock grunted, head falling back, eyes closing. "I thought of you Sherlock." John continued taking Sherlock's ear lobe into his mouth.

Sherlock's hands found John's arse and he began to massage him as John kissed down Sherlock's neck to his chest, tongue circling his hard nipple. Sherlock took a chance and slowly inserted his fingertip into John. "Mmmm" John moaned into his flatmate's chest. Sherlock began to finger John's ass, slowly slipping in another digit as John continued to moan.

John bent down and took Sherlock's hard cock into his mouth. He sucked once leaving it slick and wet. He brought his gaze back up to meet his partner's. He looked into Sherlock's crystal eyes and whispered "Take me Sherlock, please."

Sherlock spun them around so that John fell back onto the bed. Sherlock kissed John passionately as he entered him. He had considered taking him from behind, but Sherlock wanted to look John in the eyes as he writhed under him. Sherlock thrusted into John slowly; he continued to go deeper. John cried out "Harder! Right there" and Sherlock obeyed.

John was so tight; Sherlock knew he would not last much longer. He wanted to hear John make that sound so he thrust harder and faster as John requested. With one last thrust Sherlock spilled his seed into John and cried out his name. "Ooh. Oh, Sherlock!" John moaned as he came with his partner.

Sherlock fell onto the bed beside John, kissing him on the forehead lightly. They turned and looked at each other smiling, out of breath.

After a few minutes Sherlock got up from the bed. "John, join me for a quick shower?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah, give me a minute." John replied still trying to catch his breath.

Sherlock left the room. John could hear him turn on the water and pull back the curtain entering the shower. Then he heard Sherlock call from the bathroom "John, what happened to the soap?"


End file.
